Black Velvet
by southernvampirepirate
Summary: Redited! Hailie's leaving town, she's had her revenge. But she's lost the things she values most. oneshot David/OC kinda.


**A/N: Hi all! This is Black Velvet redited. I've added in a little bit here and there but mostly it's just been edited. Please review! I love you all:) Jessie**

**(I do not own the lost boys)**

Black Velvet

A young woman sat in a night bus headed to San Francisco, California, a little boy beside her, sleeping with his head rested on her shoulder.

Her blonde hair hung over one shoulder in a high ponytail, tied together by a black satin ribbon. Her biker outfit and dangerous vibes caused the few passengers on the bus to sit away from her and the boy.

The women's sapphire-blue eyes stared out the window into darkness, tears threatening to break over, as she stroked the little boy's hair absently.

Her name was Hailie and she was leaving the town she had known since she was eight years old. Santa Cruz or Santa Carla as it was called by the locals. The Murder Capitol of the world so they say; which it could have easily been.

And Hailie knew why; her family and she was the cause. And she was proud of it, they were all murders, killing to survive but enjoying it in the process…maybe a little too much at times.

Except for Star, who was one of the down falls to her family….besides Max.

Star had hated their lifestyle, the life of the undead. She always tried to protect Laddie and Hailie from it since they were the youngest, Hailie being nineteen and Laddie being ten; but the woman gave up on Hailie as soon as she became one of the boys.

Hailie hated Star.

Max, their so called father had always wanted a wife, someone who could mother Hailie, Star and the boys, and always when he so called found the perfect "mother" for them, it ended badly. Hailie didn't care much for Max either.

But the boys, the boys she loved more than anything in the entire world.

Paul and Marko were like big brothers, always playing with her or protecting her, braiding her hair and letting her have a joint of theirs when nobody was looking. Dwayne was like a father, he was the one who she slept with at night when she would have a bad dream, the one who she'd go to when she needed advice. He was better than any father she'd ever had before.

David though….David was special, he wasn't like a family member, but he wasn't a lover either…although Hailie wished he had been. She loved him the most, adored him. But his thoughts were not the same as hers.

He was obsessed with Star, ever since he saw her at that blasted concert the first time, he had to have her, no matter how much trouble she could be and no matter how loyal Hailie was to him he always chose Star over her.

He never saw her other than a little sister, one of the Pack…until that day.

Hailie felt a few tears run down her pale cheek as she thought back to that day, she closed her eyes as rain pelted the windows outside.

0o0o0

Other than Star and Laddie, We were all sleeping in the bat cave as Paul and I liked to call it. I love Bat Man almost as much as I love Paul.

I snuggled between Dwayne and David, dreaming peacefully finally. We had all been having trouble sleeping lately, being on edge for some reason, I being the one having the hardest time getting to sleep without waking up. Dwayne had told me to meditate before I went to sleep, said it would help, I did a little earlier, but I don't know if it'll do anything.

I kept having this feeling that something was going to happen, and it wasn't going to be good ever since Max wanted us to get this Lucy chick's kids into the family to convince her to join us, blah.

This woman was to be his wife, his soul mate so he said.

But I had a bad feeling about all of it.

Soon that bad feeling happened. While we were at our most vulnerable at that, we all awoke to the sounds and smells of a vampire dieing…Marko.

Three boys being the cause of it, mere Boys! Dirty _humans!_ Our _food!_

Pain went through our chests as we mentally felt the stake pierce his heart.

My brother was soon dead.

David went after the humans, almost catching one as I sobbed into Dwayne's chest.

One word came to my mind though, revenge.

We were going to revenge Marko's death and not let him die in vain.

But David surprised me, "Your not going," he stated his voice cracking.

I stared at him in shock, "What?" I asked with disbelief.

He glared at me sharply, and snapped, "I said you're _NOT_going!"

I looked down in respect to his order, silent tears falling down my face.

I would not disobey him…or so he thought.

"We'll attack tonight,"

We slept again, awaiting the darkness of night so we could attack; well the boys would attack while I waited at the cave for them to return.

…I would follow though, but I didn't know at the time I would regret it.

The children had killed Paul and Dwayne, burned poor Paul in holy water, while Dwayne got shot in the chest with an arrow then blown up by a stereo system, he never liked stereos.

I had screamed as they died, feeling as if parts of me were being cut out of me. I guess it was my soul or heart…but I don't have those. I stayed a good few feet from the house, like David would want since he knew I probably followed them.

Suddenly, I felt sudden pain in my chest, like two long, thin knives rammed into me; the pain is the worst I've felt. David…

I flew into that house, coming through a window with a screech, glass flying everywhere.

I went to were I sensed David the most. A taxidermy room, and there he was, blood oozing out his chest as he moaned in pain.

"David!" I screamed, paying no mind to the humans in the next room.

"David I'm so sorry! I'm so sorry! I love you!"

His blue eyes turned meet mine and he smirked, "Always knew you'd be the last one, you were always so strong" he mumbled, smiling, "I love ya Hail," he whispered before his eyes gently closed.

I choked down a sob, "I'll kill them all, David I _promise_, I will avenge you and the boys," I said stroking his cheek as I cried.

Soon I was forced to leave when the humans, Star and her lover Michel came in.

With one last look at David, I flew out the window and into the night.

0o0o0

She did avenge the boys though, Hailie thought with a small smirk as she ran blood stained fingers over her hair, Laddie drooling a little on her shoulder as he slept.

She did kill them all. And she would love to do it agian.

**THE END**


End file.
